


Bathroom Antics

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Both Mark and Jack, love to have sex in public places. One day/night they decide to have either sex or oral sex in a bathroom, I'll let you choose who receives and who gives. And while doing the act, somebody walks in, but they continue anyway, cause the thrill of getting caught turns them on more.</p><p>Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever. I haven't gotten many requests.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bathroom Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Both Mark and Jack, love to have sex in public places. One day/night they decide to have either sex or oral sex in a bathroom, I'll let you choose who receives and who gives. And while doing the act, somebody walks in, but they continue anyway, cause the thrill of getting caught turns them on more.
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever. I haven't gotten many requests.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack was pushed into one of the bathroom stalls and groaned quietly. He heard the sound of the small metal lock clinking against something else over the sound of sloppy kisses. He felt a buzz of electricity flow through him and he kissed Mark harder. He actually couldn’t believe they were doing this. Sure, they’d talked about it, but actually _doing it_? That was a dream come true.

The Irishman snapped back into reality when Mark bit down on his pulse point, whimpering quietly and biting his lip. Mark quickly pushed Jack up against the wall. He held his hands firmly against the wall as he nipped and kissed at Jack’s sensitive skin. Jack was physically holding back moans and he thinks he probably hit his head and passed out at some point.

Jack reveled in the moment. Mark’s lips were so soft, but every once in a while, there would be a sting from facial hair scratching against his skin. The feeling of Mark’s tight grip around his wrists was enough to put him in a coma on its own. Mark let out a low growl before he bit down even harder on Jack’s shoulder. Jack was pretty positive he’d died and gone to heaven.

Mark quickly dropped to his knees and Jack’s cheeks felt warm. There was something about being locked in a public bathroom with Mark in front of him on his knees that made him feel embarrassed. But at the same time, he didn’t give a shit about his nerves because it turned him on to _no end_.

The American unbuttoned Jack’s jeans with one hand and pulled the zipper down with the other. Jack couldn’t help but be impressed by that. He swallowed thickly as his jeans hit the floor. This was happening. This was _happening_.  
Mark looked up at him and Jack honestly felt a bit intimidated; the look in Mark’s eyes was wild and he had a devilish grin plastered on his face. Jack breathed deeply and told himself it was just the lack of blood flow to his head.

Mark’s breath was warm against Jack’s boxers and it caused him to shudder. He mouthed at Jack’s cock through the material and the Irishman whined quietly. He bit his lip as he carded his fingers through Mark’s hair, earning a low hum from him. Jack whimpered at the loss of heat and was shocked by immediate cool. His eyes darted down to see Mark staring hungrily at his cock. He bit his lip harder and tugged at the strands between his fingers.

Mark licked teasingly at the head of Jack’s cock and he swore he could’ve cum right then and there, what with Mark looking so goddamn _gorgeous_ like this mixed with the fact that he had been tormenting him all night. Mark’s tongue dragged slowly up the length and Jack let out a long sigh. He was fighting an internal battle; he wanted Mark to hurry the fuck up so he could cum, but he also never wanted this to end. The feeling of Mark’s warm breath and wet tongue on his cock was enough to kill him, he was sure.

Jack was pretty sure that his eyes rolled completely back in his head when Mark _finally_ took the head in his mouth. He let out a gasp as Mark oh so slowly went down his length. Jack felt a tinge of guilt at the fact that he couldn’t return the favor, but that thought was quickly pushed aside when he felt the tip of Mark’s nose touch his stomach. His eyes opened and he looked down, feeling as though he could cum right then for the second time; the sight of Mark looking up at him with large, innocent eyes and a cock down his throat was _definitely_ spank bank material.

Mark hollowed his cheeks and slowly pulled back, getting to the head and going back down again. He moaned around Jack’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut as he bobbed his head slowly. He gradually became faster and Jack’s fingers tangled around Mark’s hair even harder. Jack was letting out a string of curses and Mark’s name as he willed himself not to thrust forward.

The two jumped at the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming closer. Jack held his breath but kept his grip on Mark’s hair. He felt Mark smirk around his cock and he slapped a hand over his mouth as Mark continued his previous movements. Jack bit his knuckle to stop his moans and decided to thrust sharply as pay back. Mark gagged and hummed around Jack’s cock, sending the most _amazing_ vibrations through him. He bit down harder as he felt heat pool in his lower stomach.

Jack grabbed onto Mark’s hair for dear life as he began to thrust quickly. Mark had his eyes squeezed shut and was letting out small whines. The Irishman pulled back to just the head and Mark stroked the rest. He looked up at Jack with pleading eyes and that was all it took; Jack was cumming in Mark’s mouth, biting at white knuckles to keep from screaming. Mark hummed happily as he swallowed down all of it and slowly moved his hand on Jack’s dick, still. Mark pulled off and as silently as possible helped him redress.

As soon as the sound of the door closing again was heard, Jack punched Mark’s arm as hard as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
